The present disclosure generally relates to a control device and, more particularly, to the control device for a buck-boost converter.
A buck-boost converter may operate in three operation modes, i.e., the boost mode, the buck mode, and the buck-boost mode. The three operation modes may provide the output voltages, which are less than, greater than, and substantially equal to the input voltage, respectively.
The buck-boost converter generates an output voltage, which is greater than the input voltage, when operating in the boost mode. The buck-boost converter generates an output voltage, which is less than the input voltage, when operating in the buck mode. The buck-boost converter may generate an output voltage, which is less than, greater than, or substantially equal to the input voltage, when operating in the buck-boost mode.
When the buck-boost converter switches from one mode to another, ripples may occur at the output of the buck-boost converter. The ripples may cause the performance degradation or even the malfunction of the device supplied by the buck-boost converter